I Love You
by ahack6
Summary: Series of oneshots from moments in Puckabrina's relationship. Starting with the proposal, to the wedding, to *gasp* a baby and more! Rated K  just in case. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

**My first oneshot. I've wanted to write this little part for a while now, because I think that the way the characters would respond would be fun to write. Puck proposes to Sabrina. Review, and maybe I'll do more. :) (Oh, and Puck and 'Brina are always the same age, duh)**

**Anyway. On to the story! No one's POV!**

Puck was wishing for two things at the present: that the right moment would present itself sometime soon, and that Granny wouldn't notice $1,299.00 missing from her checking account. And if she did, at least it would have been spent for all the right reasons. His cheeks flamed scarlet. Well, mostly all of the right reasons. He was going to seriously scar his already tarnished reputation. The Trickster King shouldn't ma-

"Hi, Puck!" Fourteen-year-old Daphne waved up at him from where she was tackling with Elvis. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion. "Where were you?"

Puck let his wings carry him down to the ground. "Flying, duh."

"Flying from where?"

"None of your business, Marshmallow." He shoved away Elvis, who was trying to lick every inch of the faerie's exposed skin.

Daphne put her hands on her hips. "Oh come ON! No one tells me anything."

He ignored her and went inside. Daphne's eyes trailed after him. _What was he up to?_ He certainly looked guilty enough, but it wasn't the bad kind. With a start, she realized that it had been guilty pleasure pasted all over his face. "Pleasure about what?" she asked herself, calling Elvis over so they could go inside. It was almost dinnertime.

Upstairs in her room, Sabrina was getting herself down again. _You can't be mad forever,_ she told herself. But she was. The eighteen-year-old had been mad for quite a while, ever since an angry breakup with her first-and last-boyfriend: Peter Pan. She kept thinking about how mean he had been to her towards the end of the relationship. She _had_ liked him for a while, even though she knew it would never last. Something had been holding her back from a serious commitment. Peter had sensed this, and had blown up in a rage.

Yeah, it had ended pretty quickly, not to say that she wasn't still mad at him.

But her breakup had greatly improved her relations with Puck, who had been mad about her dating the bane of his existence.

"Stupid Peter, ruining my stupid self-esteem," she snarled, kicking a bookcase. His insults from the last fight flew through her head, so terrible that it hurt to even think about them. A tear trekked down her cheek.

"'Brina, what was that?" Uncle Jake called from the hallway.

"Nothing!" she called back. "I tripped!"

"Klutz," her uncle replied, laughing.

Sabrina didn't even smile. She ignored her grandmother's call that dinner was ready-if you even called Granny Relda's cooking _food-_and opened her window, letting the soft breeze tickle her cheeks. Plots of revenge began to formulate in her mind. How could she get back at Peter?

Well... it wasn't all his fault. She had been kind of a jerk toward the end, skirting away from anything other than a light kiss or hug. Why couldn't she just love him? He was a nice guy (minus his anger issues), and definitely good-looking. Strawberry blonde hair, dangerously blue eyes, and a wide, inviting smile had drawn her in. _Then what the hell pushed me away?_ She thought angrily.

"Sabrina? Are you coming?" Daphne yelled from downstairs.

"Probably not! I won't eat, anyway!"

There was a pause. "You okay?" Of course her sister suspected something was wrong. She always did.

"I'm fine, Daph!"

Daphne didn't reply, so Sabrina assumed that Daphne thought her to be a lost cause.

Maybe that was true.

Ten minutes later, Sabrina found herself on the roof. She couldn't settle for just standing by the window. Leaning against the chimney, she took a deep breath, allowing herself to release all of her feelings of Peter into the breeze. _I'm over him! But then... was I ever really into him? ...Nope._

Downstairs, Puck finished shoveling green chicken into his mouth and drained it with a gulp of milk. "Where's stinkpot?" he asked.

Henry glowered at him from across the table. "Her name's Sabrina, for the last time!"

"Henry..." Veronica said, sighing. "Aren't you used to them calling each other names yet?"

"No."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "She's upstairs, Puck."

He pretended not to care, leisurely taking his dishes to the kitchen and putting them neatly in the sink (earning him shocked expressions from everyone; neatness from Puck was rare). "I'm going outside," he announced, although whether or not they knew where he was didn't matter. It was just a habit. Besides, he'd be inside in a flash; he was going to fly through Sabrina's window and see if the moment was right yet.

But when he soared upward, into the sky, he saw the young woman sitting on the roof, looking angsty. _Oh, great, not another Peter fit,_ he thought murderously. If she wasn't over that jerk yet...

"What do you want?" she asked, spotting him. He shrugged, landing next to her.

"Dunno. What are you doing up here?"

She paused, brushing a strand of silky blonde hair from her face. "...Thinking," she said at last, looking at him from the corner of her eye. My, he was getting handsome.

"Peter?" Puck asked bitterly.

"I'm over him," she said nonchalantly. Her tone suggested that this was a new development. "He's a jerk. An angry, full-of-himself jerk."

Her words lifted Puck's heart to the sky and beyond. "You shouldn't have let him hurt you like that," he told her quietly. She turned to him, startled.

"Since when did _you_ care?" Not that she minded.

Well... if he was going to ruin his reputation anyway, he might as well live it to its fullest. "Since a while now."

Their eyes met, green on blue. "Are you saying that you...?" she paused, blushing scarlet. It couldn't be. Puck couldn't have feelings for her... could he?

"Don't let it get to your head, gasbag," he quoted her in a whisper.

She recognized her own words and bit her lip, staring at him. Sabrina began to realize why she hadn't loved Peter. Maybe it was because she had always, in her own special way, loved Puck. _OhmygodohmygodohmygodIthink _"I love you," Sabrina said in a breathless rush, looking away in embarrassment. There. She'd said it. She didn't know how long she'd known it, but her affections for Puck had always been there. Always.

Puck, taking advantage of her back to him, pulled out what was totally worth the $1,299.00. "Yo, ugly." She turned to him, and he held up the small velvet box, opening it to reveal a large diamond, set on a simple gold band. "Marry me?"

Whoa. Okay. Sabrina had to calm herself, her eyes set on the gorgeous ring. Marry the stinkpot? The crazy, stinky, smelly, prankster faerie who had for seven years irked her to the point of insanity? She must be out of her mind that she was even considering it!

And yet, wasn't it what she had always wanted? Since their first kiss? Since his cocoon had followed her around? Since she had seen the future? Since _every time she looked at him?_

"Yes." She answered both of their questions, taking the box from his hands and slipping the ring on without another word. Then they just looked at each other, marveling in the other's perfection.

"Uh, thanks," he finally said, smiling crookedly.

She lunged, tackling him and kissing him full on the lips. They tumbled off of the roof, his pink wings springing from his bag and keeping them aloft as they kissed.

And then the front door opened.

Daphne peeked her head out, followed by the rest of her family. "What the-?"

"Well, it seems we have some explaining to do, _honey,_" Puck said, grinning.

"Ugh, Puck!"

**Hope you all liked it! Yeah, the ending is a bit... off. I changed it like five million times. But tell me how you feel by clicking REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Day

**Okay... yes, this is added on to a oneshot. But I'm going to call these a series of Puckabrina oneshots. In order. Okay, maybe they aren't oneshots. But I like to think so. :\**

**Puck and 'Brina's Wedding day. No one's POV, but it will focus on either one or the other. P.S. Right now, they're in Sabrina and Puck's house, not Granny's.**

"Sabrina! Wake up! Wake _up_, 'Brina!"

Sabrina Grimm rolled over in her bed, pulling the pillow over her ears. "No..." she mumbled. She felt much too comfortable right now to bother messing with the outside world.

Daphne, who had been calling her, sighed. "You don't want to be late for the wedding, do you? _That_ would be embarrassing..." She trailed off, waiting for some kind of response from her sister. She received nothing. "Come ON, you big lug." Daphne wrenched the covers off of Sabrina and yanked the pillow from her head. "It's nine thirty, and look! My hair and makeup are already done."

Sabrina sat up, glaring at her sister. "I wasn't planning to get up until ten," she said, her voice slurred with sleep.

"Yeah, well, Snow and Mom had other ideas. Now come on." Daphne took her sister's hand and pulled her out of bed, dragging her down the hallway and into the spacious bathroom.

"What about breakfast?" Sabrina asked, staring in horror at her once mostly-clear bathroom counter. It was stacked with hair and makeup products of every variety. _I'll be having nightmares for weeks, _she thought glumly.

Veronica, who had been waiting for her daughters in a beautiful gown of golden silk, placed a plate of cinnamon rolls next to Sabrina, whose eyes became as round as saucers. "Yum..." she mumbled, stuffing a roll into her mouth. Her mother laughed.

"Snow will be here any minute to fix you up. I have to get the dress," Veronica said, giddy with excitement. "You're going to LOVE it!"

Her eldest daughter shrugged, still a bit hurt that she hadn't got to pick out her own wedding dress. It had been the one thing she had counted on being perfect, and if it wasn't now, there wasn't going to be anything she could do. As her mom left, Snow White breezed in. She looked absolutely stunning. Her long black hair was done up in a very intricate bun, her makeup was flawless, lips rose red, and her dress... Sabrina let out a jealous sigh. It was the most wonderful shade of sparkling gold, not unlike her mother's. "You look lovely," she told the princess. "In fact, that might be an understatement."

Snow giggled. "Thanks, dear. But no one will be looking at me when I'm done with you."

"Yeah," Daphne agreed, lounging on the counter. "Or you'll karate chop them until they do."

Sabrina laughed when Snow replied, pouting, "I'm on my best behavior today!" Then she turned back to Sabrina, who immediately sobered up. "Now... let's get started."

Two hours later, Snow White declared Sabrina's hair and makeup perfect. But she wouldn't let the girl see herself, much to Sabrina's annoyance. "Not until the dress is on!" she sang. "Daph, make sure she doesn't see until I get Veronica back here."

Daphne hopped off of the counter and stood by her sister, but Sabrina wasn't even trying. It was hopeless. Snow brought Veronica back a few minutes later, carrying a large garment bag. "Stand up, sweetheart," Veronica said, unzipping the bag.

Sabrina held her breath and closed her eyes as she undressed and slipped on what felt like layers and layers of lace and silk. Finally they fastened the dress, put on the veil, and turned Sabrina to the mirror. Daphne squealed. "Look, 'Brina! God, just look at yourself!"

What Sabrina saw astounded her. Before her, reflected in a floor-length mirror, was a blonde beauty. Her light golden hair was pulled back into a bun that twisted and turned every which way and resembled a sort of flower. The veil was secured with a golden circlet, and fell down to the floor. And her dress... well, she forgot entirely about Snow's. It was a strapless, ball-gown style garment that fitted to her body shape until the waist, where it became a flowing, silky explosion. Snow handed her a pair of gilded flats to put on, and the look was complete.

"It's... um... wow?" Then Sabrina burst into a dazzling smile, the picture-perfect bride. "I love it!"

"Hurry, snap a picture, Mom!" Daphne cried. "This is probably the last time Sabrina will ever say she loves an article of clothing!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but she was much too pleased to be truly annoyed.

"Okay, we have to hurry, guys," Snow said. "It's 11:50."

Every inch of Sabrina's body froze. "T-ten minutes?" she whispered, her eyes growing huge and smile vanishing.

Daphne patted her arm. "It'll be okay!" she assured her. "Now you go downstairs and wait while I go put on my dress. I'll see you outside!"

Sabrina let her sister go, even though all that she wanted was for her to stay. Her legs became a little wobbly as she tottered downstairs and sat on a kitchen stool. Outside, hundreds of guests-Everafter and not-were waiting to see her wed off to a crazy faerie. And even though she loved said faerie with every ounce of her being, it didn't stop her from being majorly nervous. Something was bound to go wrong. In her life, it always did.

She heard talking in the hallway, and then Henry and Jake rounded the corner, discussing something. They halted when they saw her. "You look great, 'Brina!" Jake exclaimed. Henry could only nod in stunned silence, the sight of his daughter in a wedding dress overwhelming him.

"Thanks, Jake... what time is it now?"

He checked his battered watch. "11:55. Why?"

Sabrina gulped.

...

Puck tugged at his collar and shifted in his shoes. "Don't be so nervous, Puck," Titania said gently, taking his hand and squeezing it. "You'll do fine."

"Yep," he choked. Five more minutes. _You could take it all back, Puck. You could still be the Trickster King_. He silenced the mental voice immediately. He loved Sabrina. He had since he was twelve. If he abandoned her for a title, he would never forgive himself. Plus, this way, he could play pranks on her every single day for the rest of their lives. The thought finally made him grin. _Okay, buddy. You can do this. _

"...And... we're on!" Titania pulled him outside, where they rounded a corner. The first thing he saw was the crowd. Great. About three hundred people would see his reputation destroyed. Oh, well.

He turned his attention away from the guests. The aisle on which they walked down was golden and lined with enchanted white flowers. It was about fifty feet long, and led up to where Friar Lawrence and the rest of the wedding party were waiting under a huge arch woven with the same blooming flowers as the aisle. The weather couldn't have been more perfect. There were a few scattered, fluffy clouds, but none obscured the dazzling sun.

The cleanliness of the whole setup made Puck a little sick. _Geez. What's wrong with getting married _without_ all the commotion? _But he knew that Sabrina wouldn't have agreed, and even if she had, the rest of the family wouldn't have allowed it. Grimms sure were a showy group.

And then the music changed. Briar Rose, who had been playing the ivory piano in a secluded yet showcased corner, let her fingers morph what had been a lovely Beethoven waltz into the traditional wedding march. _Here comes the bride_, he thought, singing mentally with the tune. And then he caught sight of Sabrina.

...

"Uh, Dad?" Sabrina said, taking her father's arm in preparation for her final steps as a bachelorette.

"Yes, Savvy?" His tone was unnaturally stressed and thick with emotion as he answered his eldest daughter.

"Hold on tight."

They walked out the back door, following a pathway until they finally stepped out on the golden carpet. Sabrina was amazed. So many people had come! And the setup... She _had_ to remember to thank Granny Relda and her mother later. As she walked forward, she spotted Daphne, the Maid of Honor, in a dress identical to Snow's. Her sister gave her the thumbs up. Next to her, Red grinned. Briar Rose would join them shortly, after she finished playing.

Sabrina's eyes trailed to Friar Lawrence, Titania, and finally locked on the object of her affections: Puck.

_Oh my god, he's so clean!_ Puck's abnormally dirt-free face lit up in a smile as their eyes met. This had to be the cleanest the faerie had ever been, even if his hair was still a bit scruffy. But Sabrina liked it that way. It made the whole scene a little bit more real.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she was finally holding Puck's hands in her own as the Friar began to speak. She barely paid attention, and her gaze never wandered from her future-husband's face. His didn't stray, either. How ridiculous this was, marrying the faerie that she had for years sworn to be the bane of her existence. How many times had Sabrina told her family that a future with Puck was inconceivable, that she hated his guts, and that she would rather marry a rotten piece of asparagus? More than she could count. What a terrible liar she had been.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Puck spoke. "I do."

"Will you love, respect and honor her throughout your years together?"

"I will." His face was brimming with so much emotion Sabrina became choked up.

"Then repeat after me," the Friar continued. "I Puck, take you Sabrina, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Puck repeated the Friar's words perfectly, never missing a beat. A lump seemed to have wedged itself in Sabrina's throat. Puck had never pledged faithfulness to anyone in his four thousand years. Until now.

"And do you, Sabrina Grimm, take Puck to be your lawful wedded husband?"

She barely choked out, "I do!"

"Will you love, respect and honor him throughout your years together?"

"I will." Puck grinned as Friar Lawrence then made her repeat the short speech he had had to say moments before. And then they both held their breath as they exchanged rings.

_This isn't happening. _She almost let out a nervous giggle. Almost. She still had a little something planned, and didn't let Puck see when she pulled a small-ish piece of paper from one of the folds of her dress.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!" Friar Lawrence declared, smiling broadly, taking their hands and turning them so that their audience (most of them weeping) could see. "It is with the greatest pleasure that I present to you, the luckiest people in the world at this moment: Puck and Sabrina Goodfellow, Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride," he said, looking at Puck.

The faerie had no reservations. He tipped Sabrina backwards (she let out a little squeal that made everyone chuckle) and kissed her. It was better than all of their shared kisses combined, and the best part of all: he had brushed his teeth. When he brought her up again, everyone was clapping. They raced down the aisle, laughing giddily.

But it was Sabrina that got the last laugh: taped to Puck's back, in her neat, looping handwriting, was a piece of paper that read, "KISS ME!"

She hadn't been brave enough to marry the Trickster King for nothing.

**I always knew that one of them would pull something like that on their wedding day. And Puck doing it would have been too cliche. So here's Sabrina, getting back at him. I admit, the characters might be a little OOC, but it's their wedding day. Wouldn't you be brimming with happiness? And nervousness? One more little "oneshot" to follow after this. :) R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: My Trickster Princess

**This is the last oneshot that I have _planned out_. If you can think of a moment that I should write about, suggest it by clicking the handy-dandy review button and I'll look into it. No guarantees, tho. Thanks for the positive feedback, too!  
>Okay! Our favorite duo finds out that they're going to be parents... how do they react? I guess you'll find out... (this is kind of short, sorry)<strong>

Sabrina Grimm-Goodfellow picked up the pregnancy test, expecting nothing. She'd been late before, and each time, it had been a false alarm. But it was better to be safe than sorry, in her opinion. Taking a sip of water from her glass, she read her results. And re-read them. Again. And when they finally registered with her, she choked on her water and dropped the glass. It shattered upon impact with the hard linoleum bathroom floor.

Its sound was not lost on Puck. "Hey, ratface? What was that?" he called from downstairs.

Try as she might, Sabrina couldn't answer him. The words died on her tongue as emotions bubbled up inside of her. Mostly, it was surprise, and a little bit of helplessness. But an overwhelming amount of happiness crept its way through Sabrina's body until it formed a gigantic smile on her face. She was still nervous though, and it showed in her bright blue eyes.

"Are you okay, or what?" Puck yelled again, beginning to sound a little worried. She opened her mouth to reply, but what came out was a mousy squeak.

Great. She couldn't even talk.

"Do I have to rescue you AGAIN?" This time, the faerie climbed the stairs and strolled down the hallway to investigate, peeking in each room until he found his wife standing over the broken glass, the small plastic test clutched in her hand. He sighed heavily. "You klutz. Now you're going to make ME pick it up again, aren't you?"

She shook her head, that foolish grin still stuck on her face.

"Dude, what is WRONG with you? Don't pull a Daphne on me," he warned, taking her by the shoulders and gently shaking her, until finally she thrust the pregnancy test at him. "Huh? What's this?" Puck looked at Sabrina, thoroughly confused. "You know I have problems with these fancy-shmancy devices!"

"It's a pregnancy test, idiot," she finally said. It felt good to hear her words spoken at last. Geez, she must be losing her mind or something!

"And?"

What an incompetent fool she had married! "And we're going to have a little Puck running around the house in nine months!" she squealed, putting a hand on her stomach.

Puck froze, his expression still locked in one of confusion. Then he began to breathe a little faster. "Wait... w-what?"

His lack of excitement worried Sabrina, and, skirting the glass fragments on the floor, she went over to him. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, putting her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath her fingertips as she gazed up at his handsome features.

"Uh... 'Brina?" Puck said, a little awkwardly. "Are you sure that you want another me in the house? Absolutely sure? 'Cause... well..."

She looked up at him, hurt. "Well, I married you, so I must already be crazy. Why not take it to the next level? ...You aren't _scared_, are you?"

"Scared?" scoffed Puck, suddenly on the defense. "The Trickster King? Scared? Of a _baby?_ You've got to be joking, woman!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, pushing past him into the hallway. She couldn't believe it. Puck wasn't even excited about his own child. Maybe she should have expected that, but she'd always thought that he'd appreciate a sidekick, someone to pull pranks with. Well, NOW what was she supposed to do?

"Hey... Sabrina..." Puck chased after her as she sped down the stairs. "Whatever I did, I didn't mean it!"

"What am I supposed to do now, stinkpot?" she said helplessly, sitting down on the couch and staring at a wall. "You don't even want your own kid..."

Puck looked surprised. "You think I hate the baby? _Our_ baby?" he said incredulously.

"I don't think you _hate _it, but I'm certainly not seeing any enthusiasm either, mister." She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them there, finally bothering to look over at him.

Puck thought over his words for a minute, and, carefully, sat down next to Sabrina. Soon, she felt his strong arms wrap around her, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I don't hate it. I don't even dislike it. I'm... I guess I'm just a little surprised. I mean, I never thought I'd have to love anyone, and then you came along-" at this, he kissed the top of her head, making her shiver "-and now my baby. This isn't want the Trickster King had in mind for his life, but honestly... I don't care."

"So... you're okay?"

"Geez, you little worrywart! I'm more than okay! Dude, I am going to train my son to be SO much trouble, it's not even funny..."

As he rambled on about the bad things he was going to teach the baby, Sabrina couldn't help but smile as relief washed over her. She'd misjudged him, and now it truly seemed as if he were excited. She let the past few minutes wash away and instead reveled in one thought and one thought only: _We're going to have a baby!_

_NINE MONTHS LATER..._

Puck watched as a little bundle of white was lowered into his wife's open arms. His green eyes were huge. He had just witnessed one of the most painful things in his life. Ugh, how did women DO that? He'd rather kiss Granny Relda on the LIPS.

"Puck, look!" Sabrina crooned, ushering him over. A little apprehensive about what he was going to see, the faerie boy edged over and peered into the white wrappings. Immediately, he was captivated. The tiny, 6 1/2 pound infant had his exact eyes, a startling shade of emerald green. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Oh, it's a girl?" he said absentmindedly, reaching out and stroking the top of his daughter's soft head.

Sabrina nodded, her whole being trembling with joy. "The doctor says we can leave tomorrow morning, as soon as we're ready. Are you going home, or-?"

"No, I'm staying." Puck wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to leave the two people he loved most in a strange world full of weird beeping machines and creepos in white lab coats! No, they had to be protected. "Say, what are we going to name it?"

"Her," Sabrina corrected. "And I don't know. I mean, I don't really think Olivia fits her." They pondered for a moment, lost. At one point in time, the pair was going to name the baby-if it was a girl-Olivia, but upon meeting her, the name just didn't fit.

"Hope?"

"No..."

"Uh, what about Serenity?"

Sabrina stared. "You want YOUR daughter to be named Serenity?"

"Okay, okay! No, then!" Puck looked a little disgruntled.

"Good. Um... how about Hannah?" Sabrina suggested.

"Nope."

Getting a little irritated, Sabrina started to give him a piece of her mind when he interrupted her.

"Hollyn."

"-and furthermore, we aren't getting anywhere-Wait, what?" she paused, shifting her arms so that her daughter could rest more comfortably.

Puck sighed. "I said, Hollyn. Supposedly, in some weird Faery belief, the Goddess Hollyn was the creator of the world, the maker of destiny, and a VERY free-willed spirit."

Sabrina looked awed. "You pay attention to Faery myths?"

"Let's not judge too harshly," Puck said, puffing up his chest. "I tried my best not too. But anyway, I like the name. You?"

"Hollyn. _Hollyn._ Ho-ll-yn." Sabrina said the name several times while staring at the infant. This proceeded to creep Puck out a little.

"Uh, 'Brina?"

She blushed, embarrassed. "I like it. But _I_ get to choose the middle name!"

Puck held up his hands in mock surrender. He didn't mind. Besides, he'd run out of ideas, anyway.

"Then I choose Lia. I've always liked that name."

And so, fifteen minutes later, Hollyn Lia Goodfellow-Grimm's birth certificate was signed off and both she and her parents sent to a typical hospital room. Puck sprawled out on the recliner, using one arm in a rather carefree manner to support his newborn girl. As Sabrina dozed off, exhausted, he whispered to his sleeping infant daughter, "'Hon, you have no idea how much we are going to wreak havoc on that lady. After all, you are my Trickster Princess."

He could have sworn the baby smiled.

**Yep, so there it is! Ideas for another oneshot? REVIEW! I love CC, so if you see anything worth mentioning, please tell me! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pranking

**Hi again! By popular demand (that sounds cheesy!) here's a oneshot of Puck and Hollyn playing a prank on poor Sabrina. Puckabrina is 19 (when my sequel comes out, you'll find out why-Sabrina's immortal now!) Relda and Canis are old. Red is seventeen. Hollyn's two. I'll try to explain more later (and after).**

**I actually really don't like the job I did on this story. Don't mention this in CC, but I know it drags on FOREVER. And is boring. :( I'm sorry.**

**So, without further ado, here's the oneshot!**

Puck woke up to incoherent babbling. He sat up a bit and glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, only to groan and collapse back down on the mattress. 5:19. _Why_ did Hollyn have to get up at 5:19 a.m.?

He grimaced. Oh, yeah. He'd stuck her in bed at seven the previous evening because he was tired of her whining. Now, he was paying the price.

Sabrina shifted, but didn't wake from her slumber. Puck considered getting her up, but quashed the thought, knowing that if he did, he'd be dealing with an irritable Sabrina for the rest of the day. Besides, she looked too cute to bother disturbing now. Maybe later.

Hollyn was talking again. Swearing under his breath, Puck rolled out of bed and padded down the hallway to her room. When he got to her bed, he found that his young daughter was merely sleep-talking. "God dammit!" He'd gotten up for nothing! Well, he wasn't going to be the only one to suffer. "Up and 'attem, Princess," he said, taking the plush covers off of Hollyn and scooping her up in his arms. She blinked feebly.

"Daddy, there's no light out," she told him as soon as her eyes had adjusted enough to see.

"Nope."

"Iwannagobacktasleep..." Hollyn mumbled, yawning and closing her eyes-but of course, Puck interrupted her attempts to fall asleep again.

"Hey, do you want to play a prank on Mommy?"

Immediately, Hollyn's attitude at getting up at an ungodly hour of the morning reversed. She was wide awake and nodding. "Yes! Yes!" she chanted, clapping her hands together in anticipation.

"Shhh! Then we have to be very quiet, okay? Here's the plan..."

He described it to the two-year-old, who, remarkably, listened with rapt attention. Hollyn was extremely intelligent, far more than any other child her age. She could already read and think in ways that didn't involve princesses or ponies. Sabrina had always said that she was Puck's complete opposite, but she was only partially right. The little girl was a prank fiend. Even Puck, the Trickster _King_, had to watch his every move, or risk the wrath of the Trickster Princess. And worst of all, she could get away with anything by smiling the adorable two-year-old smile that broke everyone's heart.

So she was all ears as Puck told her what was going to happen. He was going to rig a huge vat of disgusting ingredients over his wife's head, and tip it over her as soon as she woke up. After laughing at what would surely be a stunning reaction, Sabrina would most likely go to take a shower, where he had added glue to all of the shampoos.

As soon as it was all over, he'd help her wash it all out to make amends. An irritated Sabrina was his worst nightmare (even if it was funny, and incredibly adorable).

"...And I need you to get the rope, okay, Hollyn?"

She nodded, her green eyes sparkling.

"It's in the closet on the lowest shelf, so you'll be able to reach it."

"Okay, Daddy," she said, and hurried off, her little legs carrying her away with a two-year-old's typical tottering run.

Puck watched her go, pride making his chest puff up a little bit more. Why had he ever been worried about having a daughter? _Any_ offspring of the King of Good-for-Nothing's would be spectacularly perfect.

Grinning, Puck headed downstairs, wasting no time. Sabrina could wake up at any minute, so he had to work quickly. She was an erratic sleeper. Peering around so that no one-not even little Hollyn-would see, he lifted up the edge of the living room carpet and pried open a loose floorboard. In it was his personal store of Elmer's Glue, aged pickle juice, mayonnaise, rotten olives, candy bars, and little jars of algae-filled lake water. In short, the perfect ingredients for a vat of a vile substance.

He pulled them all out-eating the candy bars on the way to the kitchen-and got out the largest pot they had, setting it on the counter. Now, all he needed was a little luck...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Half an hour later, Puck was hiding in the master bedroom's closet, Hollyn sitting in his arms. "Ready, Princess?" he whispered, grinning. It was the very smile that had melted Sabrina's heart for all those years, the smile that defined Puck for who he was as the hard-to-love Trickster King.

His daughter nodded, her blonde pigtails bobbing.

"Okay. You know what to do. One... two... three!"

Hollyn opened her mouth and let out a pitiful wail. "MOMMY!"

Then both she and her father watched from a crack in the door as Sabrina jerked awake, sitting upright in bed. She looked half-asleep. "Hollyn?" she mumbled.

Puck pulled the rope. The giant pot of his best pranking ingredients tipped, spilling its contents all over Sabrina's head and upper torso. It also got on the sheets. _Oh, well_, Puck thought. _I never liked those sheets, anyway. Too scratchy. _

"PUUUUUCK!" Sabrina roared. "I have a client today, you idiot! I do NOT need this right now!"

Puck waltzed out of the closet. "Wow, sweetie, you look so beautiful today!" he said, intentionally overplaying the innocence. Sabrina glared at him as he continued. "I think this is the best I've ever seen you. Your hair-" he fake gasped "-It should have been that way for the wedding!"

With blinding speed, Sabrina was suddenly in his face, so close that a drop of the concoction landed on Hollyn's nose. "WHAT-was in that pot?"

"Pickle juice!" Hollyn cried proudly, giggling. Sabrina took a deep, steadying breath.

"Okay... I take it back... I _don't_ want to know what was in it." She sighed, wiping away a stream of goo that had been steadily making its way down to her nose. Her eyes never lost their signature I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-Puck glare, though. "I'm going to take a shower. And when I come back..." she trailed off, letting the threat hang out in the open. "My God!" And Sabrina made her way to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Puck and Hollyn high-fived. "Stage numero uno complete, Princess," he said, walking over to stand directly across from the bathroom door. He heard the water turn on, and Sabrina mutter a few obscenities under her breath-all pertaining to him. "Now... for stage two."

Both waited with baited breath as they prepared for Sabrina to begin shampooing her hair. They both could not wait for her reaction.

The Trickster Royalty was not disappointed. A piercing scream of both defeat and fury rang throughout the house. _We'll be lucky if the Old Lady and Clay don't wake up!_ Puck thought, barely containing an enormous grin.

The shower turned off, and seconds later, Sabrina emerged in the hallway, a towel wrapped around her dripping wet body. Her hair was mashed up like a wig gone wrong, a milky sheen covering the once pure blonde locks. Puck knew within ten minutes, the glue would dry. "Puck, what was in the shampoo?" she asked, her voice calm yet deadly. Sabrina was like a cobra, ready to strike.

Puck wasn't going to tell her, but Hollyn apparently couldn't hold it in. "Momma, your hair is all gluey!"

The cobra struck. "GLUE? YOU PUT GLUE IN MY HAIR? DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU DID THIS? YOU RUINED MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" She lunged for her husband, who quickly put Hollyn down so she didn't have to face her mother's wrath. Her wet fingers formed into fists which pummeled every inch of his body.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" he cried out, catching her hands and holding them tightly. "Come on, Grimm..."

Sabrina began to tear up. "Don't you understand?" she cried, shaking with anger. "If we solve Nottingham's mystery, maybe we can finally get some peace around here! And I can't go out there looking like what he expects!"

_Please don't cry_, Puck groaned inwardly. _I'm a total sucker when it comes to crying...! _"Hey... I'll help you wash it out, okay? Remember that special shampoo Daphne bought you? It works on glue. And-" he added, looking at her expression, "And I only really did it for laughs. I'll make breakfast, if you like."

Sabrina yanked her hands away, although she had calmed down the tiniest amount. "I think-" she said, drawing herself up, "-I think I'm just going to wash it out myself, okay?" She went back to the bathroom, shutting the door with a little extra force but that wasn't quite a slam. "_But I'm going to take you up on your breakfast offer!" _

Puck groaned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later, Puck had finally finished making the pancakes-he hoped he hadn't messed up too badly-and was putting Hollyn in her high-chair when Sabrina came down. He had to struggle from keeping his jaw from not dropping, and when he tried to say, "All better?" it came out, "Ah budduh...?"

She smiled at him, looking a little self-conscious in a pair of skinny jeans, Uggs, a babydoll top and a cute little sweater and scarf ensemble from Aeropostle. Her hair was tied in a messy braid down the side, loose strands framing her makeup-accentuated eyes and cheeks. Puck couldn't believe he'd ever called her ugly, and regretted it a million times over. Not that he'd ever say that. "Do I look okay? I mean... I tried more than I usually do... I'm not sure if all the goop is out of my hair." She stared pointedly at him for a few moments.

"No... Grimm, you look..." His mouth bobbed up and down wordlessly.

"Momma's so pretty!" Hollyn cried, banging her fork on her plate. Syrup covered the little girl's face, and you could see her chewed-up pancake in her mouth as she smiled.

"Yeah. What she said."

Sabrina brushed him off, grabbing herself some pancakes and trying to sit down to eat. Puck caught her up in a quick hug before she could, though. "I'm sorry about earlier, 'Brina..."

She pulled away, looking completely abashed. "Puck," she said, breaking out in a huge smile. "You called me 'Brina!"

"What? Uh, you must be hallucinating!" he said, denying the obvious.

"You called me by my name!" she cried happily.

He shook his head furiously. "Nuh UH!"

"Oh my goodness, I love you so much," she giggled, forgetting her breakfast and kissing him.

"Ewww..." Hollyn said in babyish disgust. "Get a room, Daddy!"

**So... the very last sentence is the only part I like about this... but I'm too busy/lazy to rewrite it. CC about anything other than the fact that it drags along... Meh. And I know Hollyn sounds a little adult-ish, but imagine her saying it with that cute two-year-old kind of voice. **

**Sigh... Oh, and I'm going to do my next oneshot on when (YOU HAVE TO HAVE READ MY OTHER SG STORY) Puck finds Sabrina in the rubble with Basil, and his feelings. Any more requests?**


	5. Chapter 5: Flying 101

**Crap! As I was fixing chapters around earlier today, I accidentally deleted what I had written in here before. URGH. So frustrating. I'm also having a bad week. Nothing's cheering me up... (well, except for our sex jokes in science XD ) **

***Sigh*. So... review, I guess... As usual, Puckabrina's 19 (or looks 19, they're both immortal now- if you've read the epilogue to my SGW&B story you'll understand) Hollyn's 12, and they're teaching her how to fly. **

**Puck's POV...**

* * *

><p>"Jump."<p>

Hollyn gave me a look. "Dad, I'm not jumping off the _roof._" She peered over the edge, at the thirty foot drop off the top of our newly built two story house (courtesy of the Blue Fairy). "I'm not crazy."

"Hollyn, if you want to fly, jump."

She glared at me. "I can fly perfectly fine from the ground, thanks."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Your mom and I have decided that, if you're going to be involved in a lot of magical mysteries that involve danger, you need to be more brave. Besides, running and leaping into the air from the ground is kinda... well... wimpy."

"Hey!" she punched me on the shoulder, although not her hardest. Hollyn had inherited Grimm's killer right hook. "It is _not_ wimpy. I just don't want to stretch my limits too much. I'm half human. Humans weren't built for wings. What if I die?"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay. Listen to me. You sound way too much like your mom." She made a face. "You're the Trickster-freaking-Princess. Nothing scares you- or me, for that matter. I know Grimm's been a bit, well, overprotective, to say the least, but it's time you took some risks. You're twelve. I could do this at age four."

"You're a faerie," Hollyn butted in, although with a little less conviction this time. I obviously had a point, and besides, she'd made it clear that she _did_ want to be involved in the dangers of the Grimm family business.

"And," I said, continuing, "even if your wings don't catch this time, there's a pretty big snowdrift at the bottom waiting to catch you."

She shook her head as if I should know better, treating me like a small child. "Dad, at the speed I would be falling, and judging by the depth of the snow, it would hardly be sufficient enough to-"

"Eugh, enough! Save the braniac smarts for later." I wrinkled my nose. How had _my daughter_ gotten so freaking intelligent? I mean, Grimm was smarter than I was, but still, Hollyn was like, super smart. Mustardseed smart. I cringed. I knew my brother would invade my personal life in some way, however subtle...

She finally allowed herself a smile- an exact copy of my own- and sighed. "Fine. Fine... Ugh." Hollyn walked out to the edge of the roof, balancing just above the gutter, and looked back at me nervously. "This probably qualifies as child abuse, you know," she pointed out, winking-a flash of emerald.

And then she jumped. I flew up in the air and watched as she screamed, terrified. For a moment, I truly thought she was going to crash into the ground, but her wings popped out of her back and caught her at the absolute last minute, and suddenly she was soaring overhead, shaking with fear but grinning hugely. "Did you SEE that?" she bragged. "It was amazing!"

"Maybe," I replied seriously. "But if you do it again- without screaming- I might agree."

She rolled her eyes. "Way to rain on my parade," she muttered, but allowed her baby pink wings to set her down on the roof again. She took and running start and jumped off of the edge. The growth in confidence was obvious; she did not scream, and her wings came out much sooner.

I smiled. "Sweet, Hollyn!"

Hollyn stuck her tongue out at me, doing a loop-de-loop. "Go get Mom. I want to show her!"

"Uh..." I tugged at my jacket collar. "We're... technically not supposed to let you up there. This is kind of on the hush-hush, if you know what I mean. She'd get pissed if she knew you could get hurt."

"You mean it's illegal?" My daughter stared at me for a moment, and then shrugged, smiling again. "Who cares! _I'm _going to get her. She's such a hypocrite!" She swooped down and darted into the house, shouting for Grimm the whole way.

I perched in a tree, smirking to myself. Hollyn was a perfect combination of her parents: headstrong and stubborn like her mom, and brave and snarky like me. I had trouble getting mad at her, because I saw her every motive as something I myself would have done. It made Grimm angry sometimes. She'd go on for a bit about how just because _I_ hadn't been properly disciplined, that didn't mean that _Hollyn_ didn't need to be.

After a few minutes, the girls emerged, Grimm being tugged along by our daughter. "What?" My wife looked a bit bemused, a coat half-heartedly tugged on over her shoulders and a hat carelessly slapped on against the chill.

"Don't get mad," Hollyn warned, which meant that of _course_ Grimm was going to get mad, "but Dad showed me how to jump off of high ledges!"

"Oh, great. The roof, I'm guessing?" She gave me a very pointed look and mouthed, "Stinker."

I shrugged, grinning cockily. When she married me, she should have expected _some_ rule-breaking.

Hollyn, meanwhile, had zoomed up to the roof. "Now, don't let your jaws drop _too_ far," she said in a very snooty tone, puffing up her chest. I dropped to the ground, propping my elbow up on Sabrina's shoulder as she scowled at me. Then, in one swift motion, Hollyn jumped. In an effort to show off, she did a flip in midair before extending her wings, laughing and zooming over our heads (and stealing Grimm's hat in the process).

"Look what you've done to her," Grimm said sadly, brushing down her long blond hair.

"What did I do _now?_" I replied, sighing.

"She's turning into you!" While her tone ventured on the accusatory side, she was also smiling.

I put my hands in front of me, grinning at her. "Hey. You fell in love with me. Besides, _you're_ the one that wanted a kid. You get what you get!"

Grimm nuzzled up to me. "I wasn't complaining," she murmured, burying her face in my jacket.

Hollyn landed next to us, rolling her eyes. "Real mature. Granddad would have a fit if he saw you guys like that."

"That's why _Granddad_ lives in New York City, Princess," I said. "He'd have a coronary if he lived here... the old fart."

Grimm smacked me lightly on the arm. "Guys, stop beating on my dad! Just because he has his moments about Everafters..."

"...And because he loves _me_ more than Dad," Hollyn put in, rather sneakily. I let out a huffy sigh.

"That, too," Grimm put in, giggling. "But that might be because you're related to him by blood. Stinkpot over here isn't."

I pulled away. "Hey! I thought we were beating on Henry, not me! I'm too awesome to be beaten on!"

"You guys are goofy. Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate," Hollyn said, pink wings sprouting and buzzing anxiously. I could tell that she was totally on top of the world, immersed in self-confidence.

I missed those carefree days.

We followed her inside, dumping our snow clothes carelessly on the ground and trooping to the kitchen. Grimm pulled out mugs for everyone and began boiling water for our hot chocolate. The scene was so normal, so totally family-like, it made me smile.

Five minutes later, we sipped our hot drinks contentedly, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. Everyone was quiet - reveling in the small moment of peace and delicious chocolate.

"Well," I began, "thanks to me, Hollyn can fly with confidence."

Grimm snorted. "_Our_ accomplishments always boil down to _you_, don't they?"

I puffed up my chest. "Duh!"

Hollyn laughed. "You sound like little kids."

Her mother stared her down and lifted an eyebrow, grinning. "You should have _seen_ us back then. We were nuts. A bit like Aunt Daphne..."

"Hey!" Hollyn protested. "Daphne's awesome! She's brilliant with magic..." She trailed off, looking out the window. It had started to snow again, and her eyes widened wistfully. Like me, my daughter loved the outdoors. It had a natural pull to her. "I'm going back outside." She chugged the rest of her hot chocolate and was out the door before either Grimm or I could protest.

"Well, there's no arguing that the nurse switched babies," my wife eventually said, sapphire eyes gleaming.

"Nope," I agreed, downing the rest of my drink. I didn't bother to wipe off my chocolately mustache. "Wanna go back outside with her?"

She shrugged, her golden hair rippling down her back in waves. "Why not?" She didn't have time to say anything else before I yanked her out of my chair, wings bursting from my back, and rocketed out the door.

Damn, I love my life.

* * *

><p><strong>This took me waaaay too long to write. Remind me not to agree to requests unless I'm really into it.<strong>

**Review with your suggestions on a new oneshot for this story! :) **


End file.
